dragonballfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio 20:
¡Un suceso inesperado! (予期せぬ出来事！). Trama 16: Videl, ya nos estamos acercando. Videl: Pero nos tenemos que apresurar. ¡KAIOKEN! Videl activa el Kaioken 16: Videl, no gastes energias, sino no podras ayudar a Gohan. Videl: Maldicion... Videl vuela velozmente hacia la zona central y 16 la sigue 16: Pero que chica mas quisquillosa. Videl: ¿Que dijiste? 16: Lo que escuchaste. De cualquier manera, no estamos aqui para pelear. Tenemos que salvar a la Tierra y tu desperdicias energias. Videl: Quizas tengas razon... pero no tenias por que ser grosero. 16: Disculpame, es que me preocupa demasiado la Tierra. Videl desactiva el Kaioken. Videl: Te entiendo. ¡Vamos! Videl y Numero 16 se dirijen a la zona central. Mientras tanto... Gohan: Maldicion... ¡¡¡MALDICION!!!! Cold: ¡Todos tus esfuerzos por derrotarme son inutiles! ¡¡SOY EL SER MAS PODEROSO DEL UNIVERSO!! Gohan (Pensando): La Masenkodama aun no esta cargada, sin embargo, el puede lanzarme su ataque cuando quiera. Tan solo esta jugando conmigo... Espera, el Ki de Videl se acerca cada vez mas. ¡¿Que se supone que esta haciendo?! Este lugar es muy peligroso. Cold: ¿Que tanto estas pensando? Parece que finalmente has perdido la esperanza... Entonces no queda nada mas que destruir este miserable planeta. Gohan: No... Maldicion... Cold: ¡¡¡¡¡MUERE!!!!! King Cold lanza la bola mortal del juicio Trunks: ¡¡Ataque ardiente!! Gast: ¡¡Onda demoniaca!! Tenshinhan: ¡¡Kikoho!! Gohan: ¡Trunks! ¡Amigos! Muchas gracias a todos. Trunks, Gast Carcolh y Tenshinhan atacan a la bola mortal del juicio y la ralentizan por un momento. Tenshinhan: Nuestros ataques no son suficientes... Y apenas tenemos energia para estar de pie. Gohan: La Masenkodama aun no esta cargada del todo. Si la lanzo, no surtira ningun efecto. Trunks: Esto es demasiado frustrante... (Pensando) ¡Se supone que debo defender la tierra, y me quedo parado sin hacer nada! Maldicion... ???: ¡Gohan! Gohan: ¡Videl! Videl: ¡Toma mis energias! Videl le da sus energias a Gohan y se queda inconsciente. Gohan: Numero 16... 16: Ya se que te preocupa su seguridad, pero piensa esto. Si ella no llegaba y te daba sus energias, ahora mismo el planeta seria polvo cosmico. Gast: Gohan... La bola mortal se acerca... Gohan: Hmm... Supongo que tienes razon... ¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Gohan se transforma en SSJ 2. Gohan: ¡¡MASENKODAMA!! Gohan lanza la Masenkodama, que destruye la bola mortal del juicio sin problemas y se dirije a King Cold. Cold: Mal... maldicion... Justo cuando la Masenkodama esta por impactar contra King Cold, cuatro ataques diferentes la revierten y es enviada hacia Gohan. Gohan: ¡¡¿¿QUEEEE??!! Gohan absorbe la Masenkodama y es enviado muy lejos. Trunks: ¡Gohan! Cold: Veo que llegan justo a tiempo. ???: Estamos siempre a su servicio, señor Cold. Tenshinhan: ¿Quien demonios son? Gast: No puede ser... Se disipa la nuve de polvo y rodeando a Cold hay cuatro guerreros con armaduras de batalla como las que usaban los Saiyajin. Uno de esos cuatro es nameku. Gast: Maldito... ¡¡¡HENCHMAN!!! Gast Carcolh ataca freneticamente al nameku y le da una patada que lo envia muy lejos. Henchman: Yo tambien te extrañe... Gast Carcolh... Gast: No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento. Henchman: Por favor ¿De verdad crees que puedes derrotarme? En tu estado actual la unica manera de que me hagas daño es que me deje golpear, que es lo que he hecho. Gast: ¡¡RAFAGA DEMONIACA!! Henchman detiene el ataque de Gast con una sola mano. Henchman: Te dije que no me podias derrotar. Gast: Maldito... Hijo de... Gast cae al suelo, inconsciente. Trunks: ¡Gast! Trunks se transforma en SSJ, pero uno de los soldados tambien se transforma y lo detiene. Trunks: Tu tambien eres un Saiyajin. Soldado: ¡Preparate a caer ante Metro! Otro soldado: ¡Metro, recuerda que los necesitamos vivos! El soldado se transforma en SSJ y noquea a Trunks de un golpe en la espalda. Metro: Kosoku... nunca me dejas divertirme. Kosoku: El deber esta por encima de la diversion. 16: ¡Trunks! Numero 16 ataca a Kosoku pero este lo esquiva facilmente. Kosoku: Ese sujeto casi me golpea. Suteki, dime su nivel de pelea. Suteki: Kosoku... mi rastreador no detecta nada... Kosoku: Entonces es un androide, no hay ningun problema en asesinarlo. ¿Verdad, Henchman? Henchman: No hay ninguno. Metro: Perfecto. Metro le entierra un puñetazo en el estomago a Numero 16 y lo atraviesa. Metro: ¡¡¡MUERE!!! Metro lanza a Numero 16 al cielo y luego le dispara un Chou Makohun que lo desintegra por completo. Tenshinhan: Maldita sea... solo quedo yo... Kosoku: Metro, se supone que yo tenia que eliminar a ese androide. Metro: Vamos, Kosoku... Hace tres dias que no puedo matar a nadie y mi sangre hervia por matar... Tenshinhan: ¡¡DODONPA!! Tenshinhan le lanza un Dodonpa a Suteki y lo asesina. Metro: ¡Suteki! Maldito humano... ¡¡¡APLASTARE CADA UNA DE TUS VERTEBRAS!!! Metro intenta atacar a Tenshinhan, pero derrepente, Gohan aparece y lo detiene. Metro: ¿Que demonios? Tenshinhan: Gohan... El aura de Gohan es de color blanco y ademas no tiene pupilas. Gohan: ¡¡¡NO LES PERMITIRE SEGUIR DAÑANDO A MIS AMIGOS!!! El poder de Gohan se ha triplicado, luego de absorber la Masenkodama. Pero... ¿Sera esto suficiente para derrotar a King Cold y a sus soldados? No te pierdas el proximo episodio de Dragon Ball TF! Eventos importantes La aparicion de la armada de Cold Curiosidades La desaparicion de las pupilas y el aura blanca son algunas de las consecuencias de absorber una Masenkodama. Imagenes del episodio Suteki by db own universe arts-d3a2ixn.png|Suteki Metro sj by db own universe arts-d5awd96.png|Metro Henchman of red namekian ad by db own universe arts-d48qrkg.png|Henchman Kosoku by db own universe arts-d39apg1.png|Kosoku Metro ssj by db own universe arts-d5awdb4.png|Metro SSJ Kosoku ssj by db own universe arts-d3a2xb9.png|Kosoku SSJ Categoría:Episodio creado por Subzerowins Categoría:Episodios de Dragon Ball TF Categoría:Capítulos